


时光之外

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 历史只记住功绩，小说家却挖掘爱情。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	时光之外

酒吧突然吵嚷起来。

德拉科从自己的Martini抬起头，回头看向那帮正在酒吧门口制造噪音的士兵。黄色飞行夹克，美国人一样的自信和情绪高涨——飞行员。他在那帮人中注意到一双祖母绿的眼睛。

整个酒吧的人都举起杯子向他们致敬——德拉科转回身去，高帮靴的鞋帮气定神闲地敲击着坐着的高脚凳。过了一会儿，一个人在他身边坐下了：“呃，这里有人吗？”

他面向左边，不出意外地看到那双绿色的眼睛，眼睛的主人腼腆地笑着，放在吧台上的双手有点紧张地交握。

他露出微笑：“没有，先生。”

德拉科给这个年轻的飞行员点了一杯Whisky加薄荷叶，他们在远离喧嚷的酒吧角落交谈了整晚，到半途已经发展成互称教名的关系。飞行员叫哈利，是刚入伍的新兵，十九岁——比德拉科还小两岁，确实太年轻了。但他的眼睛里闪烁着热切和自信的光芒，不是那种爱好吹嘘的士兵的盲目自信，这些人往往在面对炮火时反而最先失去勇气，把唯一的一条疤当成勋章似的炫耀个不停。

但哈利不同，他从内而外释放出年轻人特有的朝气蓬勃，尽管身上没有疤痕、胸前也没有勋章，他的眼神也告诉所有看着它们的人，他会不顾一切。

这种热情太危险、太短暂、太容易破灭，但也太吸引人了。德拉科也只有二十一岁，但这些东西他全都没有。

他有的是一处永远不会贬值的地产，每天九点以后沉溺在酒精里的三个小时，以及无数段或印象深刻或无聊透顶的一夜情。

谈话的最后，他朝这个新兵发出了邀请——没有被拒绝，当然。

他们在酒吧楼上的一个房间做/爱，哈利把他按在床头的一堆枕头上，下身疯狂地挺动。德拉科被顶出一阵撞散了的呻/吟和笑声，像勾人堕落的塞壬——唯一的区别是他不打算把他拖下大海，而是目送他飞向欧洲蔚蓝的天空，那片几十年前德国就不能满足于享有的天空*①。

德拉科伸着发颤的手，从丢在床下的外套口袋里摸出一支烟点上，塞进嘴里。为了不把床单点着，他微微仰着脖子，在喘息的间隙里吐出一团乳白的烟雾。

其实他不常和年轻男人上/床，他向来偏好年长的，三四十岁，技巧娴熟、动作温柔，更不会在旖旎结束后向他要求或许诺什么——就像现在这样，哈利紧紧握着他的手，低声请求道：“等我回来。”

是的，请求而不是索要。他似乎也看出这个金发男人的漫不经心，尽管他情动之时如同最放/浪的妓/女，那阵乳白的烟雾散尽后，他也便恢复了清明，冷酷得近乎残酷。

德拉科注视着男孩热枕的绿色眼睛，暗自讶异一个人的眼睛怎么会同时包含这么多东西：希冀、恐惧、自信和低微，又能这么赤裸裸地全部展现。旁人常说他的眼睛深不可测，因为他也不知道怎么把情绪写在眼睛里，掩饰已经埋在了他的血液里。

“好，”他最后说。

只有这时，他才想暂时把那块绿茵的土地忘掉，把他繁重的家业忘掉，将希望寄托在蔚蓝的天空上。

他们在附近停留了不到半个月，德国的炮弹就丢在了英国的心脏上，把这帮新兵抓上了战斗机。

临行前，哈利紧紧地把德拉科抱在怀里，仿佛自己就要一去不返。德拉科好笑地推开他，在他的前胸口袋里塞了一朵干制的山茶花。

“这是什么意思？”哈利低头看从口袋边缘露出的红色花瓣，轻声问。

“山茶花若是凋谢也是整朵掉落的，保佑你就是死了也能有个全尸。”他甜蜜地笑道。

“你个混蛋。”飞行员吻他的嘴唇，“就不能说点好听的，比如你爱我之类的？”

“回来再听吧。”

其实他已经说了；红山茶的寓意是理想的爱，就算半路夭折，也必定不留痛苦和遗憾。

这场空前的空战一定会被记入史册——愤怒的皇家空军迅速开展报复，英国的战斗机直捣柏林，以牙还牙地对着德国的心脏狂轰滥炸。德拉科在曼彻斯特的酒吧里终日守着收音机，辉煌又惨烈的战报每时每刻都在更新，他只期盼不要在死亡名单里听到那个名字。

酒吧里的常客都悄悄地议论，马尔福的冷美人陷入了爱河。他拒绝一切搭讪，依然每天九点准时出现，点一杯Martini，在音质仿佛掺了沙子的爵士乐中静静坐上三个小时。

他在等谁？人们热切地猜测。没多少人注意到过他和一个新兵的来往，他们在另一角的桌子上积极地讨论每一个来过曼彻斯特的上尉的名字。德拉科全都听得见，也全当听不见；他自己也吃惊，自己会在一个无名小卒身上浪费自己的爱情。

但当昔日的新兵带着王牌飞行员的头衔重新回到这个酒吧，将坐在角落的金发男人狂暴地按在桌上热吻时，已经没多少人在意他们是什么时候搞上的了。他们起哄、尖叫，顾自叫上一打又一打啤酒，并相信马尔福会帮他们付这笔酒钱。

一吻毕，哈利撑在他上方，抓着他的手放在自己胸口：“这个我还留着。”

德拉科一把抽出那支干花丢在地上，“让它滚，”又狠狠吻上来。

他们吻得如醉如痴、旁若无人，德拉科的手顺着飞行员胸前闪闪发亮的勋章摸到脖颈、脸颊，最后停在额角的一条伤疤上。

“这是什么？”他抚摸着那道粗砺的痕迹问。

“一颗子弹击穿了飞机的挡风玻璃，”哈利抓住那只手轻轻摩挲，“擦过了我的额头。”

“你真是命大，不是吗？”他触电似的放开他的额头，语调有些抑制不住的颤抖。哈利安抚似的一下下抚摸他的脊椎，也不再说话。

“这就是全部的故事了。”

德拉科·马尔福双手一摊，如此宣布道。褐色头发的年轻女记者瞪大了眼睛，笔尖不甘心地停在稿纸上。

“可是你们之后一起生活了二十多年，不是吗？”

“没什么好说的了，你们年轻人不就爱听刚刚那些？”这位六十岁的老绅士说道，他早已不再年轻，但仍将银白的头发梳得一丝不苟，眼睛也一如既往的锐利。

“可是刚刚那些完全不够写一本书，人们对战争英雄的私生活总有无尽的好奇心，您比我清楚得多。”

德拉科叹了口气。

“好吧，你别睡着就好。”

“战争结束后，我变卖了庄园，和他搬到了西班牙的一个乡下去。我又买了块儿地，雇人在上面种些西红柿什么的，还盖了座二楼的小房子，就在那片田旁边。

西班牙的太阳很烈，哈利总跟个小屁孩似的好动，不出一个月就晒出了雀斑，不过看上去还不错。他喜欢上了足球，就和那边的半大孩子在马路上踢足球，把自己踢得灰头土脸的回来，这个时候我就禁止他进门，让他在门口用一根水管冲干净——每次我都觉得我在洗一只狗。”

德拉科停下来笑了一会儿，又接着说下去，他似乎进入状态了。

“其实我也不是像个老头似的一天到晚待在家里，我离不开酒——当然，我不酗酒，但每天都要喝上一点。走不了多远就有一间酒吧，因为靠着地中海，总是会有很多水手。听他们说话很有意思，尽管用语低俗，而且多半都在吹牛。有时候喝尽兴了，我就在那待到很晚，直到哈利过来找我。

有一天不巧，我喝得有点晕乎，没注意到时间。那时一个家伙在跟我搭讪，你知道，我年轻时还挺受欢迎的。这个时候他进来了，正好看见我在对那个可怜的家伙笑。我当然没跟他调情，但我一直觉得，要给一个对你有好感的人留个好印象。然后一只手臂就越过我的肩膀用力推了那家伙一把，把他直接掼到了地上。

那家伙是个五大三粗的大副，立马就爬起来要教训哈利。我们当初来这个地方就是因为没有任何人认识我们，不管是战争英雄还是没落家族继承人——但哈利参过军毕竟是事实。那个大副没几下就又被揍到了地上。

我赶紧拉住他，跟他解释我们只是在聊天。你猜怎么着？——他当着所有人的面亲了我，跟那年他回来的时候一样。我当时窘迫得要死，拼命捶他的肩膀，但他不管不顾，亲完特别幼稚地瞪了那人一眼。”

他的语气满是嫌弃，嘴角却始终翘着，在数次试图压下它失败后他干脆自暴自弃地不管了，表情就成了很纯粹的开心的笑。赫敏突然后悔起没带个照相机来，这个幸福的表情肯定很适合放在小说的前页上。

“——我半个月没敢再去那个酒吧，太丢脸了。这样在那个房子里生活了两年后，我们想收养个孩子。我到现在都觉得这是上天注定的事，我们去了一所当地的孤儿院，看到了斯科皮和阿不思——阿不思是他大学教授的教名，你敢信？他们俩简直像我和哈利的亲生儿子，难以置信，他们长得和我们太像了……斯科皮还有差不多半个小时回来，你会发现他几乎是照着我年轻的模子刻出来的。阿不思你可能见不到，他在牛津捣鼓什么新药，忙得电话都没时间打。”

德拉科停下了。他的嘴角渐渐耷拉下去，变成平平的一条线。

“然后就真的没什么好说的了。”

赫敏没再追问下去。她放下笔，起身朝这位老绅士鞠了一躬，走出双层的小楼房。

她知道之后的故事。

哈利·波特在1966年7月响应英国空军号召，回国参与新型的鹞式战斗机的试驾。他所架势的那架在焊接上出了小问题，起飞不到八分钟就发生了解体，二战中立下赫赫战功的前皇家空军上校就这样死在一场几乎可笑的事故里。

赫敏从那片番茄园中间的小径穿过，橙色的落日给鲜红的果实镀上一层金光，地中海的西风吹拂下，红山茶正肆意开放着*②。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *①：这段的原话应该都见过，一战前德国外长皮洛夫的发言：“让别的民族去分割大陆和海洋，而我们德国人满足于蓝色天空的时代已经远去了，我们也要为自己谋求日光下的地盘。


End file.
